weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Digomolati
Digomolati is a beyond evil faketran demon (even for GeeHell standards) who appears to be an embodiment of evil, lie, hate and selfishness. He wanders several timelines and can freely travel through space in them. He feeds on the death of people and also on the grief. He was also the one responsible for killing Magna Weegeepede. He was once banned from the Trolliverse, but came back via possession (Myriagee) and now rules over Myria's Sector. Story Before Being Banished Digomolati is most likely a primordial being and existed since the beginning of time. His death count is enormous, as some theorize he has destroyed entire alternate timelines. His last significant victim was Magna Weegeepede, although Magna revived and banned him to another timeline, along with Magna Foxpede, Nour and Jagoull (Digomolati's brother). He is probably messing with Magna's alternative counterpart in the other timeline, probably in a more brutal way. Post Banishment After a recent experience which involved Magna Foxpede, more was able to be known about Digomolati. He appears to have an influence over many universes (timelines) and, in some of them, he is an omnipotent god. He doesn't appear to keep this status when he travels to another timeline and has to work his way to become a god again. It is estimated that Digomolati rules over four thousand universes, considering the number of universes is infinite. Since he has millions of timeline "counterparts", his death in one universe is meaningless to him. Despite all his power, he isn't able to access the current Trolliverse timeline with his current body. There have been rumors that he has already infiltrated the Trolliverse and is silently gaining power in a new form, but that rumor is still unconfirmed. Second Coming He came back after possessing Myriagee in King Dagoltoimi Palace. In order to do this, he used some of his cultists to set up the trap. He currently rules over Myria's Sector. Because of the amount of time he spent gaining power silently, he has become as powerful as some of the Greater Archdemons of GeeHell. He currently resides in Digomolati's Hell. Personality Digomolati appears to be cold-hearted towards everyone but his followers. He speaks with silence and only his followers can understand what he is saying. When he wants to communicate with non-followers, he uses normal speech. He acts like a psychopath and only does what benefits him. He has no true friends. In fact, he can fake friendships very well. Everyone is a tool for him. Powers Digomolati's powers vary depending from what timeline he came. The powers he acquired by ascending to godhood in other timelines are listed with a * before them: Passive Skills * 'Cold Stare: '''Any mortal who looks directly at his eyes will be overcome by a sudden burst of fear. This includes robots. * '''Ultra-Regen: '''Digomolati has an abnormally high regeneration ratio. He can regenerate every single part of his body, including his brain and internal organs. * '''Ultra-Strength: '''His strength is also abnormally high. He can lift up entire houses and cause shockwaves just by using the raw power of his fists. * '*Godly Rhetoric: 'His rhetoric can convince almost anyone. * '*Aura of Dread: 'His mere presence can inspire fear and even hysteria. Every mortal caught in this area will be subjected to an extreme sense of hopelessness and dread. Active Skills * '''Soul Drain: '''He can drain weak people's souls and use them to gain more power. * '''Ultra-Teleport: '''He can teleport to anywhere in the universe he lives. He can also travel freely between timelines he hasn't been banned from. * '*God-Slayer: '''A vile blast of dark energy with the power to kill gods. Any mortal who is hit by it will not only die but will also have its soul destroyed. Trivia * Did you know that: HOBO EMAO IICN SNKN CGS * And also: NOW SLO IAN ETE HON Category:Faketrans Category:Non-Recolors Category:??? Category:Weird creatures Category:Scary Category:Evil Creatures Category:Powerful Non-Weegees Category:Stalkers Category:Brothers Category:Travelers Category:Corrupt-Gods Category:Fortran Gods Category:Demons